True Love
by obscureshadows
Summary: A story where Rose and Scorpius like to argue (but everyone's convinced they are in love with each other), and Albus decides to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

_But I hate you, I really hate you,_

_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_True Love - P!nk_

Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley had a well-known reputation for having a love-hate relationship. It was a rare sight to see one without the other, but equally as rare to see them peacefully interacting with one another. They were usually arguing through the daylight hours about completely irrelevant things. It was just their way of talking. When alone, the other still seemed to be present, as they wouldn't shut up about each other.

"Scorpius needs to grow up, he's such a git."

"Just looking at Rose makes me infuriated."

And so on. Most of their friends saw their constant bantering as amusing, convinced that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were actually madly in love with each other, and they were both in such heavy denial that the only way they could live properly was to negate everything the other person said. Of course, they brushed off any remarks made by others about their so-called romance.

Albus Potter, cousin of the lovely Rose Weasley, was a true supporter of the idea of his cousin and his best mate getting together. He was so desperate (for unknown reasons) to get them together, that he decided to play matchmaker. He had tried to lock them in a broom closet, which ended up in Rose blowing off the door to the closet (in hindsight, on Albus's part, taking away their wands would have probably been a smart idea), setting them up on a date by telling them both to meet him at the Three Broomsticks, and then leaving them alone (Scorpius walked out as soon as he saw Rose), and even charming some mistletoe to trap them until they kissed (for some reason, the spell went wrong and when Rose kicked Scorpius where the sun doesn't shine, it let them go). Even though Albus realized all his other attempts failed, he refused to give up. He just had one of those annoying "never give up" kind of personalities.

One day, after seriously contemplating for hours, Albus Severus Potter came to a brilliant conclusion. If he couldn't confront both Rose and Scorpius together, he would just have to confront them separately. During the summer vacation, after a particularly uneventful Weasley-Potter dinner, Albus cornered Rose.

"Why can't you just admit that you like Scorpius?" Albus asked straightforwardly.

Rose froze for a second before regaining her composure and shaking her head stubbornly. "Albus, you know I love you, but you are really getting annoying. I don't like Scorp and even if I did, he wouldn't ever like me back. Plus, we would never work out, we fight too much." With that, Rose marched past Albus up to her room. Of course, Albus's devious mind was already processing Rose's response. She had only straight out denied she liked Scorpius once, and had even let the idea that she did like him float around when said that he would never like her back. Now all Albus had to do was to prove that Scorpius did like Rose back, and his mission would be complete.

The next week, Albus went to meet Scorpius at Malfoy Manor. No matter how many times he had come before, the establishment never ceased to amaze. Its sheer vastness was astounding, though it had a certain coldness to it that was displeasing. Albus knocked on the massive front door, to be greeted with a bored looking Scorpius.

Before Albus could say a single thing, Scorpius spoke up. "Albus, please, I really don't need any of your antics right now," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But..."

"Rose owled me that you were probably going to come to convince me of my non-existent love for her. The answer is no, Albus. I don't like Rose, and never will. And after all, if I even did like Rose, she would never like me back."

"But that's exactly what Rose said! Just listen to me," Albus pleaded, realizing his marvelous plan was working perfectly. Scorpius sighed reluctantly, then opened the door, and let Albus inside. When they both sat down, Albus retold his encounter with Rose, and how she thought he would never like her back either.

"Don't you think it's even slightly coincidental that you and Rose said the exact same thing? This just is more proof that you two were meant for each other." After this long rant, Scorpius looked at Albus strangely, then stood up and straightened out his slightly rumpled shirt.

"Um, Albus, that was quite interesting, but I don't know why this is even relevant. I mean, seriously, you are like obsessed about getting me and Rose together, I don't even know why." At this comment, Albus just shook his head and walked out. So much for everything going perfectly.

The next week, term was starting again for Albus, Rose and Scorpius's seventh, and final year at Hogwarts. After hugging their parents goodbye, the three friends got on the train, and selected a secluded compartment towards the back. The first half of their journey was peaceful, a little too peaceful, if you asked Albus. At this point, Rose and Scorpius should've already had an argument about _something_. But not this time. Feeling uncomfortable, Albus left for the loo. When he returned, he saw Rose and Scorpius intertwined intimately, snogging. Albus stood in shock at the compartment door for a long time, jaw dropped. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Albus located the rest of the Hogwarts-going cousins, and led them to the door to show them Rose and Scorpius.

"Pay up," Albus said haughtily. Reluctantly, most of them handed in a few galleons to and ecstatic looking Albus. At the sound of money clinking, the two lovers broke out of their embrace, and saw Rose's family paying Albus enough money to buy the newest Firebolt.

"So that's why Albus wanted us together so badly..."

A/N: Well... Here is my attempt at writing something happy. It's like cliche after cliche, but I hope you guys like it. Please, please, _please _favorite and review, it means a lot. ;)


	2. Disclaimer

I forgot a disclaimer *facepalm* So here it is:

Any recognizable characters belong to the literary genius - J.K. Rowling, not me, a small little fanfiction writer. (Though a girl can dream)


End file.
